Legend of Friends
by Minda909
Summary: This is about when a group of friends get transported to Hyrule (yes they are me and my friends) and have to save Hyrule. I wrote this a LONG time ago and thought it should go on here. No I'm not abandining my other stories, they are my first priority this being my second. RATED T FOR SOME SWEARING
1. Chapter 1: The beguining

Chapter 1:

The Beginning

One day in Saranac a group of friends were eating lunch, but keep in mind these humans may have looked normal but they were special in more ways than one. The first was named Olivia; she had a kind heart that propelled her to do anything to protect her friends. The second was named Kenna, she had a mind like no other, and she could solve many problems in a couple hours. The third Harmony, she was had powerful actions (in case you're wondering they were good not bad). The Forth Taylor, she was the heart of the 6 friends.

Now the fifth and sixth had almost all of these but not quite, these were Kelsey and Alex. They again had some of these qualities but not as much as the others. Little did they know it but these six friends were about to undergo a great journey with many troubles. And it all started with a dream.

000

Alex awoke with a start the dream she had been having was truly a strange one. It seemed to have taken place in Legend of Zelda but instead of Link it was her and her friends. Harmony in red, Olivia in purple, Kenna in blue, Taylor in white, Kelsey in green and her in black. Little did she know her friends had the exact same dream.

They also had woken at the same time which now that I look at it is a little creepy. Oh my! Where are my manners, I am known by many names but you can call me The Goddess. I watch over the heroes of Hyrule, but I am getting ahead of myself now where was I…. Ah right they had woken up at the same time.

000

When the five friends got to lunch they all told the stories of their crazy dreams and were surprised when they were exactly the same. " But how can you guys have the exact same dream as me? It isn't logical! We all must be crazy people! I mean what if-" Kenna was cut of short by Kelsey yelling " Snap out of it Kenna! I mean so what if we all had the same dream it means nothing! Nothing at all!"(Now this I found very amusing indeed.).

At this moment their excessive bickering was stopped short by an announcement coming on the intercom. " Will Olivia, Alex, Kenna, Harmony, Kelsey, and Taylor come to the main office." . "Well we're dead" said Alex. " But why? we haven't done anything wrong." said Olivia. " Come on let's just go and find out what we did" said Harmony as confident as ever.

Now this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: The letter

Chapter 2 :

The letter

"Ah good you're here girls someone dropped this off and asked us to give to you six." Said the principal. "Ok" all six replied rather confused about this little brown envelope. As they walked out of the room they heard the principal say " Your girls have a nice day now". As soon as they were out of hearing range Kelsey turned around and said "Come on let's see what this letter is I know where we can open it in that really private."

And that's how the six soon were in an 'Out of order' bathroom. " Ok let's see what's in this thing" said Olivia. As Alex opened up the letter it glowed a gold color and spoke " If you are hearing this you all have been chosen to bring Hyrule into a new golden age!" "But" as the six tried to say but were cut short, " also this is a prerecorded message we cannot hear you, your uniforms and other stuff will be sent to your rooms at your Earth homes immediately!"

"See! See! I TOLD you we were all crazy" Kenna laughed insanely. That was followed by a quick smack upside the head. "Thanks I needed that" replied Kenna rubbing her head looking sheepishly. They all laughed.

000

So are band of friends went home to tell their parents and at first they all thought their kids were joking! Kenna's mom believed her by the sword. Alex's parents saw the outfit. Kelsey's parents saw the shield. Harmony's parents saw the power but Olivia's were the hardest.

"Mom! Dad! Why won't you believe me?" asked Olivia slightly annoyed. "Well because it simply can't be true honey now go do your homework jokes over." Her mother said quickly.

Olivia gritted her teeth and stalked out of the room. _Why couldn't they just believe me? _Thought Olivia. "**_Well you're simply not very believable Olivia." _**Said a mysterious voice. "AHHGGG WHO SAID THAT!" screamed Olivia. **_"That would be me, Purple Minda but you can just call me Purple" _**Said the voice as a strange small figure appeared out of the shadow on the wall. **_"I'm your protector, Friend, and ally in you and friends quest they also have their own protectors like me" _**said Purple. "Oh" replied Olivia. **_" Now let's give them something to believe"_**

****000

All the friends soon met in Hyrule in the small village. Now mind you this Hyrule would be like all the games combined. " Where's Olivia?" asked Kenna. " I hope she's all right" said Taylor. "Yeah" the rest replied, but they didn't have to wait long soon there was a flash of light and Olivia appeared with her family.

"Olivia you had us worried for a sec!" said Harmony, " Now what is wrong with your family?". Olivia had a sheepish grin on her face, " I…well…kind of…." Olivia mumbled. "Oh come on spit it out!" yelled Alex looking annoyed. " Yeah what's so bad you can't tell us?" said Kelsey.

" Let me handle this" said a strange shadow figure with purple hair. "Who the heck are you?" said Harmony. " Let's just say I'm a friend who's here to help Olivia." Said the figure. After a short conversation the figure now known as Purple explained how she could transform Olivia into a wolf and the rests could do the same.

"But if you're her now where are the others?" asked Kenna looking confused. "They're in your shadows right now how about asking them yourselves." said Purple looking board. "What?!" said Alex looking at her shadow.

And then the soon-to-be heroes walked off to their new houses looking seriously confused. They didn't even have a clue of what was about to happen to them.


End file.
